effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1273: Baseball, But Louder
Date September 21, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about the response to their previous episode, whether improvements in catching or improvements in umpiring have done more to reduce the variation in framing performance among teams, a Mike Trout snub, Breyvic Valera’s contact rate, and the latest revelations about Addison Russell’s alleged domestic abuse, then answer listener emails about Luke Voit and Yankees home-run records, Mike Clevinger and Indians strikeout records, whether it would be noticeable if baseball gradually grew twice as loud, cryogenic freezing after Tommy John surgery, and how long a fan would last as a GM, plus a Stat Blast about two surprising Royals, Ryan O’Hearn and Adalberto Mondesi. Topics * Team home run record * Team strikeout record * Would anyone notice if baseball was louder * Frozen Tommy John * Fan GM Intro The Milk Carton Kids, "Hear Them Loud" Outro The Band, "Thinkin’ Out Loud" Banter * Response from episode 1272 * Catcher framing v Umpiring * Mike Trout's mom’s tweet * Wilians Astudillo * Addison Russell Email Questions * Jared: On 9/19 Neil Walker hit his 10th HR for the Yankees which brings 11 Yankees having 10 HR this season. Luke Voit has 7 but won't be getting as many at bats for the rest of the season so that number probably won't change. Is 11 players on one team with 10+ HR a record? * Colin: i heard on the radio that, assuming mike clevinger obtains four strikeouts before the end of the season, cleveland will have four pitchers with 200+ k, which has only happened thrice before. is this true? if so, fun fact? it seems like a fun fact. * Carter: I have a question that's been bugging me for a while and I guess you guys are the authority on baseball hypotheticals so I hope you can provide some insight. If all the the sounds in baseball got twice as loud gradually over the course of a season, would anyone notice? I think I would only include sounds that are part of the action, like the crack of the bat or the ball hitting the catcher's mitt. * Colby: When listening to Episode 1268 (I know, I'm behind), you talked briefly about preventive measures for pitchers to avoid TJ surgery. My question is probably more of a futuristic one and not regarding prevention but recovery, but as more and more people are cryogenically (sp?) frozen after death and the tech becomes more sophisticated, is there a CHANCE that in the future, when a pitcher undergoes TJ surgery, could we see them cryogenically frozen during the healing time to mitigate losing an entire year of productivity? Would this lengthen careers? Would players be receptive to it? How would contract payouts work for a frozen guy? Would there be a backlash the first time a cryogenically frozen player was cut? Do I watch too much sci-fi? The last one is probably a yes, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. * Alex: Fans love to imagine scenarios where they are the ones calling the shots in the front office, whether it's dreaming up trades, wondering why their team signed free agent X over free agent Y, rallying for a hot-hitting minor leaguer's call-up, etc. My question is: what do you think would happen if you placed your average well-informed fan in the driver's seat? You'd probably need to give them a few years to see how things unfold, and it'd probably be easiest to judge if they were at the helm of a middling team still a few clear moves away from contention. Obviously there's much more to being a GM than simply signing players. But I'm reminded of Charlie Finley, who had no idea how to run a team when he bought the Oakland A's in the '60s but simply surrounded himself with people smarter than him. That worked out pretty well. So what do you think? Is he or she run out of town before the end of the first year? Is there enough that goes on behind the scenes that we could never really judge? Or could things move smoothly enough if our fan-turned-GM just stayed out of the way? '' Stat Blast * Ryan O’Hearn has an 85% swing efficiency. * Alberto Mondassi has the 2nd worst walk to strikeout ratio. Notes * According to BP Ryan Doumit cost his team 56 runs from framing, he saved -156 runs in a part time role. * Ryan Braun, in 2007, was 32 runs below average in defensive runs saved, he made 26 errors. * Luke Voit has a 173 wRC+ since being traded to the Yankees. * “You wanna see what we're like in the future, I don't even like the planet now” - Jeff * “I think we already have an example of this, and he ends up demeaning the free press” - Jeff Links https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/effectively-wild-episode-1273-baseball-but-louder/ Link to Ben’s article on framing Link to Melisa Reidy’s post about Russell Link to Trout snub response Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes